


The fall of an ADA

by FanmixCereal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Bad Barba AU, Case Fic, Fin is the Sergeant, Gen, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, I wish that they could be happy here but, Shooting, inspired a tumblr edit, that's not happening anytime soon, time frame is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: Olivia finds herself in a situation with someone she never would have suspected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by two edits made by @potionsprincessmaster on tumblr. Check them out!

Time stood still the moment the barrel of the gun was directed right at her. Olivia felt the stop in her bones, like the ice of a harsh ice-storm, but so much worse. Not because of the circumstance of the of the gun in her face, hell not even the trail that led her here (the gruesome sights of mutilated body parts and murder of those who didn’t deserve it), but the person who behind the trigger, the one who caused all this…  
   
“Barba…” Her voice rang out, in a strange mix of trying to be professional and a desperate plea that trying to crawl itself out of her throat. “You don’t have to…”  
   
“Liv, please.” His voice, though, wasn’t like it was before. Before, it was combined with the seriousness of his job, along with sarcasm, and an underlying kind tone. Now, it was just a cold command. “Don’t try anything.”  
   
Her heartbeat ran rampant at these words. She looked around the home that she had tracked him down to. It was a small little hut, which made it difficult to discover, especially with the ice and frost covering New York City. Right now, it was cluttered with fallen books and broken possessions of their owner, who laid cold and dead at the feet of Rafael Barba.  
   
His blood was a small puddle that laid under his body, along with the murder weapon: a simple kitchen knife.. The rest of it was soaked into Barba’s expensive suit, leaving a deep stretch across his clothing.  
   
“Ba-Rafael...it didn’t have to be this way. Why did you do this?” She asked him, her eyes shifting between the corpse and the eyes in front of her. At that, Barba mused on her before responding.  
   
“Why? Why?” He questioned, gazing at her with an indiscriminate look. “I was tired of being overlooked, of being the one doing the dirty work, yet getting nothing to show for it."  
   
He began stalking forward towards Olivia, causing her into a wall, “But most of all? I was tired of being overlooked by you. You said that you cherished me, yet you were the first to challenge and disregard everything that I’ve done for you. Which was why…”  
   
He jingled the gun directed at her temple. “Tucker was the first one to go.” Olivia felt the tears in her eyes welled up at the mention of her deceased boyfriend, but tried to will them down.  
   
“I had never gotten over that, you know, when we were investigating him for being in that prostitution ring. When I found out that you were involved with him, I couldn’t believe it. I was furious at you, trying to hide that from me, but for him,” he paused to give a wild laugh, “I wanted to reign hell on him, the bastard.” His voice evaluated slightly with declaration, but it was nearly enough to make her shudder.  
   
“After that, the rest of them were just an attempt to get you guys off my trail, but of course you, Olivia Benson, managed to solve to case.” He continued, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
   
“Then you know that the rest of the team is going to find us.” she answered. “They’ll track us here, and so I think that it would be best, if you just put the gun down.”  
   
“Please,” he said response, “and my sentence will be reduced? And I may be able to see my mother outside of the cage?” The hand that was holding the gun was shaken in anger, despite showing slight change. “I’m a dead man walking.”  
   
“But…” he continued, aiming the gun from her forehead to her shoulder. “Maybe I can walk a bit longer.”  
   
His tone of voice became colder, and this time, she did shudder, which caused him to laugh. “You know, it’s sad. I always thought you were beautiful. Can’t actually believe I’m doing this.”  
   
BANG!  
 ----------------  
“Police!” Nick shouted out, the door unhinging from the frame. The unis marched with the abandoned building, searching and scouting the area.  
   
“Lieutenant!” Carisi called out, looking for her, with Fin and Amanda close on his heel.  
   
A loud noise drew their attention away from their searching, and they followed the direction from where it was coming from. When they arrived, Fin quickly rushed forwards.  
   
Olivia was there on the floor, bleeding from the shoulder, a small puddle already gathering from under her as she struggled for breath. Fin took off his jacket and pressed it against her wound; she groaned softly in pain.    
   
“Call a bus!” He shouted out, not taking her eyes off her. Amanda quickly took out her transmitter, and did what he asked.  
   
Olivia shifted and extended her arms out, using to the floor to herself upwards. Fin grasped her shoulder.  
   
“Liv,you shouldn’t force yourself to…”  
   
“C-call off the unis,” she told them, “He isn’t here. He had a vehicle..He walked out here. I couldn’t…” She paused. Darkness fell under her, and as she lost consciousness, all she heard was Barba’s harsh laugh after her shot her.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments! Here's the awaited chapter two! if you have any suggestions or reviews, please sure them with me in the comment section. Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Beep…  
Beep...  
Beep…  
   
The insistent sound of the IV drew her out of slumber. Groggily, she opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly, overwhelmed by the harsh brightness of the room. Olivia waited a few moments, then reopened them.  
   
To her right hand side, was Nick, who was snoozing in the chair he was resting in. Despite it all, she gave a short chuckle. Before, when he had first arrived into the squad room, she had been always comparing him to Elliot, due to their shared anger, but since then, she sees him as his own person. It was hilarious to see this stubborn and stern person now snoozing on a small plastic chair.  
   
Supposedly, he was a light sleeper. As soon as she laughed, he arose from his sleep as fast as a bullet. His dark brown eyes, which were encased in a sort of mirth, now were filled with relief as he looked back into her black ones.    
   
“Olivia.” The way he said her name, as though he would never speak to her again, shock her. But she masked how she felt and dealt with an important  question.   
   
“What happened? How long have I been out?” she asked him, drawing him away from the thoughts he was clearly having about the situation.   
   
“After we arrived at the scene, we and CSU searched the premises. We found you after a few minutes.” He answered. “Fin went over to try and stop the bleeding, but at that time, there was already too much blood. Your eyes were practically fluttering.” His voice, at that point, was strained in pain, as though he was the one in the accident. Her heart ached for him, along with her detectives and sergeant. “You’ve been here for about twelve hours.” She felt even more upset; no wonder he wasn’t sleeping. He was probably worried about her.   
   
“You told us that… he wouldn’t be there. That he would be gone already.”  He continued, looking at her.  
   
All of a sudden, she was back into that scene. Blood pouring from her wound, pain shocking her body in the horrid way, his damned smirk. She, in a burst of strength (rather, a burst of fury at the situation) had told him that he wasn’t getting away with this.  
   
He chuckled at her, the harsh smile on his face growing wider. “Sweetheart, you know me. Who I be without a plan?” Then he just left, as though their years of friendship, their partnership have been nothing but means to an end. God it had been…  
   
“Olivia!” The cry of her name brought her out of her stupor, and she was brought to a concerned Amaro. Unwilling to have of a conversation about that, she spoke. “I’m fine, Did CSU find anything?”  
   
“No,” he answered, disappointment was laced within the word, “They couldn’t find any DNA evidence of his at the crime scene. A slight car-sized space was discovered, but the tracks were submerged under to snow, so we can’t track the car.”  
   
“How about the bullet?”  
   
“He must have taken it with him, The  wound on your shoulder was through and through, but the Unis weren’t able to find anything.”    
   
She had a feeling that they weren’t going to find anything. Barba was known as smart and cunning in the courtroom and every other aspect of his life. Why would this be any different? But it frustrated her to no end that they couldn’t find anything to connect him what he did to her and the poor man.   
   
“Do they have any leads on his whereabouts?” she questioned. By the looks of his grim expression, she had an idea of what the answer was.  
   
“Not yet, but we’ll keep looking.” He told her. Nick bit his lip in apprehension before. “I know that this is difficult for you. He was a close friend of yours and the fact that he’d do this to you…” He shook his head in disbelief. “Is unbelievable.”   
   
“When will I be getting out of here?”  
   
“The doctor said that you’re quickly recovering, but just in case, they recommended that you stay for a few days.”   
   
She nodded solemnly at this news. Although she didn’t enjoy staying out of the field, she knew that this would necessary if she wanted to be on the fast track out of her (and since what happened with Rollins with that sniper, she wouldn’t want to take chances on a similar wound).    
   
A vibration sound came from his phone, which was place on the table next to her, and Nick swiftly answered it. “Hello? Hey, Sarge. Yeah, she’s awake...You want to leave? Now?” He sighed. “Okay.” Hanging up, he turned his attention back to her.  
   
“Sarge wants me to leave. This has now become a high profile, so we need as many people as possible.  
   
“That’s fine. Go. Since they’re already a man short,” she gestured at herself. “They need as much as help as they could get, especially since he’s on the run.”   
He nodded; standing up from his seat, he made his way out of the hospital room. Before he was out the door, the detective turned to her and said with conviction . “We’ll get him, Lieutenant.”   
   
As he left the room, she thought all that has been lost. The poor girls. The man who owned the cabin. Her boyfriend. Alone, she muttered softly to herself. “But at what cost?”  
   
____________________________________________________________  
   
The sergeant looked among the detectives, all of them wearing saddened and exhausted, which was even before the lieutenant's attack. Since then, they have gotten much worse.    
   
“Alright, y’all,” Fin began, “I know we’re all furious and upset about what’s happening. Hell, I’ve known her for over a decade and all I want to do is make someone pay. But we can’t do that if we just be upset about what has happened. Liv wouldn’t want. she ‘s want use to find the son-of-a-bitch. So let's nail him.”  
   
At that, new strengths emerged from them, and they quickly, with new fever, began working.


End file.
